Start of Something More
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: What if Rachel went to Shelby for advice about Finn? Set in 3x05.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a little something that popped into my head today, so I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own glee.**

Rachel stood in front of Shelby's closed door, staring. She had been standing there for the last five minutes, gathering up the courage to knock. Shelby had given her her address in case Rachel ever needed it, but should she act on the information?

_Now or never, Berry._ She thought. Raising her tiny fist, Rachel tapped on the door, and then her heart started racing. Maybe this was a bad idea. She should have just bit the bullet and talked to her dads, no matter how awkward it would be. At least she had worn something a little more normal: a black skirt and red top. Rachel knew that her style wasn't what other girls considered fashionable, and most of the time she didn't care, but being around Shelby made her self-conscious. Still, Rachel considered running away, but the door swung open then.

"Rachel." Shelby looked surprised to see her, but not unpleasantly so. "What's up?"

"I was just, um wondering if I could talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Shelby said. She opened the door a little wider. "Come in."

Rachel slowly walked into Shelby's condo.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Shelby asked.

"No thank you." Rachel replied politely.

"Okay. Have a seat." Shelby offered, gesturing to the couch. Rachel sat down stiffly. The sound of a baby crying filled the room, and Shelby threw her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I need to get her."

Shelby left the living room, and returned a minute later, with an adorable blonde baby on her hip. Shelby bounced her a little.

"Shh baby, it's okay." Shelby cooed. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Shelby had called _her _'baby' a few times last year.

Beth's cries subsided, and Shelby sat down on the couch, holding her in her lap.

"You wanted to talk?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded.

"Um… god this is awkward." She mumbled. "I don't mean to bother you, or anything, it's just I don't really have someone else to talk to. The glee girls weren't that helpful, well Tina was okay, but…"

"It's okay, you aren't bothering me." Shelby looked a little amused at her daughter's rambling.

"I kind of messed up." Rachel began.

"How so?"

"Well, Artie said that Blaine and my performance for West Side Story lacked passion, because we don't really have experience in… _that _area. So Finn and I almost- um- and he asked me why, and he found out that it was to better my performance. Now he's really upset."

"Oh." Shelby said. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"If this is too weird, I can go." Rachel offered.

"Hey, no." Shelby said, reaching over, and grabbing Rachel's hand, to stop her from getting up. "It just took me by surprise. I'm just not sure what you want from me Rach."

Rachel felt her stomach flutter when Shelby called her by her nickname.

"I don't know what to do."

"You want my advice?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Shelby said. "I can do that." She shifted Beth on her lap, and considered how to proceed. "Was that the only reason you were going to sleep with Finn?"

"No. I really love Finn. It was stupid that my performance was even a factor."

"Do you think you're ready for that?"

Rachel thought. "Yes." She replied. "I want to be with him fully, and I don't care about the emotional truth of my performance, I want to do it because I love Finn."

Shelby nodded. "I can't tell you what to do, because as your mother I'd rather you join the nunnery and never go near _that_. But I think that you should tell this to Finn. He deserves the truth, and I know you don't want to hurt him."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"No problem. Let me just put her in her crib, I'll be right back."

Rachel waited patiently for Shelby to return. She felt good; was that what it felt like to be able to talk to your mom?

"Heads up." Rachel was pulled from her thoughts, as Shelby tossed her something. Rachel looked at her hands, and saw a box of condoms. She flushed bright red, and Shelby laughed.

"I should go, my parents want me home." Rachel said, trying to get over her embarrassment.

"Alright." Shelby said. She walked Rachel to the door, and hugged the girl, who stiffened in surprise. Rachel eventually relaxed, and Shelby let her go.

"Thanks for this." Rachel said.

"Anytime honey. Really. I know that you don't feel I want us to have a relationship, but I do. I just thought I'd let it be on your terms, and instead you thought you couldn't come to me."

"What was I supposed to think?" Rachel asked softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. But maybe this can be the start of something more." Rachel gave a little smile.

"I'd like that." The teenager stepped out of the condo. "Good night Shelby." She walked away, and Shelby closed the door.

"Good night Baby." She murmured.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was going to leave this as a oneshot, but I got such a great reception, that I decided to expand this into a multi chapter fic. I'm not really sure where I'm going from here, so if you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them. **

**Puh-lease. I don't own a single thing.**

The next time Shelby saw Rachel was the next Monday morning. Well actually, she saw her in the musical, but the next conversation they had was Monday.

* * *

><p>Rachel was feeling good. After the last show she did her and Finn made love, and it was wonderful, though slightly bittersweet because of Cooter recruiting Shane. Still, Rachel had never felt closer with anyone, and her and Finn were more in love than they had ever been. Actually, both Finn's family, and Rachel's dads had banned them from spending time with each other in the presence of others, as they were too sickeningly cute to be tolerated.<p>

"I'm going to miss you." Finn said, nuzzling his nose with Rachel's.

"I'm going to miss you too." Rachel murmured sadly. She kissed Finn, and kissed him again, this time their lips lingering. For a long time.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." Finn said.

"I can't wait." Rachel replied. She kissed Finn again, and he pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much." Finn mumbled against Rachel's lips.

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Holy crap Finn, just go to class." Puck sighed, dragging Finn into their history class. Rachel blew a kiss to her boyfriend, and he blew one right back. Rachel pretended to catch it, and then the teacher closed the door to start his class.

"Okay wow."

Rachel turned around, and saw Shelby giving her an amused look.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, just- gag."

"Thanks so much." Rachel rolled her eyes. Shelby grinned.

"Why aren't you in class?" Shelby asked.

"Free period. You?"

"I coach glee. I do nothing all day but drink coffee and play piano until glee afterschool." Shelby threw her daughter a hopeful smile. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure." Rachel replied. They walked down the empty hall together.

"Soooo." Shelby began. "You and Finn slept together."

"How can you tell?" Rachel asked, surprised, as she looked sharply at Shelby.

"Seriously?" Shelby laughed. "I'd like to say mother's intuition, but let's be honest kid, the combination of you and Finn making out in the hallway, not wanting to leave each other for one class, and the fact that you're way too happy for Monday morning, gave it away."

"Oh." Rachel muttered, blushing.

Shelby, sensing Rachel's discomfort, combined with the fact she would rather jump off a bridge than think too much about her baby having sex, decided to change the subject, as they entered her classroom.

"I went to see West Side Story. Twice, actually. You were amazing." Shelby told the teenager. Rachel smiled, and took a seat on top of one of the desks.

"Thank you." Rachel replied. "Twice, really?"

"What can I say, you really captivate an audience." Shelby looked over at Rachel's beautiful face, and her lips pulled up.

"It's nice to see you smile. I've never seen you so at ease before." Shelby commented.

"Our interactions have always been either depressing, or bittersweet." Rachel replied.

"I'm sorry about that. Honestly." Shelby said.

"It's alright." Rachel shrugged. "We're getting there, right?"

"Absolutely." Shelby said without hesitation. She sat down next to Rachel, and took a deep breath. "I'm not exactly great at talking about my feelings." Shelby said quietly, never feeling so exposed before. "But I want you to know, I'm never giving up on us. I made that mistake before, and I will never forgive myself." Shelby paused. "I really love you Rachel."

Shelby couldn't look at Rachel after she said that, but then she felt Rachel's small hand wrap around hers.

"There was a time last year when I wanted to hate you so badly." Rachel said softly. "I thought it would take the pain away. But I couldn't, as hard as I tried. Because I love you too. I always have, even when I didn't know you. Does that make sense?" Rachel asked. Shelby affectionately squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Yes." She said simply. Shelby finally gazed over at her daughter's face, and smiled. "We're going to be okay, huh?"

"Definitely."

**Again, any suggestions for future chapters are more than welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I just want to say that you guys are seriously amazing with all your positive feedback. **

**I own nothing. **

For the next little while, life took over. Both Rachel and Shelby were busy with glee, and Rachel had to focus on school, and college prep, so they didn't really get to spend much time with each other. Of course they saw each other in the halls, but other than that, they didn't see one and other.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Shelby called out to her daughter. Rachel turned in the hallway and waited for Shelby to catch up to her.<p>

"Hey Shelby. What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you have plans this Saturday."

"No, why?" Rachel asked.

"I'm having a small thanksgiving dinner at my place. I was hoping you could come? So far it's just Beth, Puck and I."

"Um sure." Rachel said. "I'm vegan though."

"I know." Shelby said. She scoffed. "Do you think I don't listen to you when you talk?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Rachel blushed.

"So you'll come?" Shelby asked hopefully. "Your dads and Finn can come too."

"My dads are going to Pittsburgh to visit family. They finally trust me to stay alone."

"They just started leaving you alone? You're almost seventeen."

"Well," Rachel said, shuffling her feet. "They left me alone last year to go on the Rosie O' Donnel cruise, but there was- a thing."

"Do I want to ask?"

"Probably not." Rachel decided. "But I have sworn off drinking until I'm twenty one, and Blaine and I have set firm boundaries around each other."

"Wait, what?" Shelby asked. "Okay, now I want to know."

"Finn and I will be at your place around six, is that good?"

"Uh huh."

"Bye Shelby." Rachel said brightly, walking down the hall.

As Shelby watched her daughter walk down the hall, she had one thought. 'Was this what it was like to have a teenage daughter? Underage drinking, parties, sex talks, and subtle deception?'

"Dear lord." Shelby murmured. Still, if it meant getting to be part of her sweet daughter's life, she would have it no other way.

* * *

><p>"Finny!" Rachel said, entering the choir room, and jumping up on her boyfriend. He spun her around, and they kissed. "We have plans this Saturday, Shelby wants us to go to her place for thanksgiving dinner."<p>

"As long as I get to spend the night with you." Finn said, giving an adorable dimpled grin.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too babe."

"Oh no, not this again." Tina called from her seat. "That's coming from Mike and I."

"Seriously guys, I think I need a barf bucket." Artie chimed in.

"Don't listen, they're just jealous." Rachel told her boyfriend, running her hand down the side of his face. "So Saturday?"

"I'll pick you up at quarter to six." Finn said.

"Seal it with a kiss?" Rachel asked. Finn leaned in, and Puck threw a football at the side of his face.

"Puck!" Mr. Schuester scolded, as he entered the choir room. "That's no way to go about this. I've just got the thing." He pulled out a spray bottle, turned to Rachel who was kissing Finn's red cheek, and squirted the pair. "Off!"

The two abruptly broke apart, and wiped their faces as they walked to their seats.

* * *

><p>"You can't just ignore it." Puck said definitively. He had arrived early to Shelby's on Saturday to talk to her, and spend time with Beth. Shelby turned to him and huffed.<p>

"I'm not ignoring it, I'm moving on." She countered.

"I felt something when we kissed, and I know you did too."

"Okay first of all, _you_ kissed _me_, and second, I felt something because it's been a long time since I've been intimate with someone. I don't have feelings for you, and I'm sorry if I led you to believe that we were anymore than friends."

"I love you." Puck grabbed her shoulders as he spoke.

"You don't Puck." Shelby argued, disentangling herself from him. "You're a seventeen year old boy, and you're confused. You're a great dad to Beth, and you think you want to settle down, but you have a long time before you need to do that. Please don't push this, because you're making me uncomfortable."

Puck's jaw tightened, and he sighed.

"Just please, can we enjoy the evening?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. I'll drop it." Puck backed down.

The doorbell rang, and Puck saw Shelby visibly perk up. She went to answer the door. Puck smiled as he watched Shelby interacting with Rachel. He could tell she really loved her daughter.

"Hey Finny D, you up for some thanksgiving football?" Puck asked, tossing Finn the football he brought. Finn looked at Rachel, and she smiled.

"Fine, but be careful. You know how I worry about you." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"Aww babe, I'll be fine." Finn said. He pecked Rachel on the lips as Puck put his runners on, and then noticed that the peck was practically turning into a make-out session.

"Are they still like this?" Shelby asked Puck. The mohawked boy grimaced and nodded.

"Mr. Schue sprays them with water. Like a cat." Puck replied. Shelby snorted, and Puck hauled Finn away.

"By Rach, I love you!" Finn called. Puck shut the door before they could get into their 'no I love you more' game.

"Sorry, we got carried away." Rachel apologized, fixing her lip-gloss.

"Yeah, no kidding." Shelby said. She smiled gently. "It's nice to see you. I'm glad I get to spend some time with you."

"Me too." Rachel replied.

Beth started whimpering, and Shelby picked her up.

"She just wanted some human contact." Shelby explained as Beth calmed down and rested her head on Shelby's shoulder. "I know this is a lot to ask, but can you just take her while I check on dinner?"

Rachel hesitated. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to hold Beth. "Um, sure." Rachel awkwardly held her arms out, and Shelby passed the one-year-old over. To both women's surprise, Beth seemed totally comfortable with this, and cuddled into Rachel without delay.

"She likes you." Shelby observed as she checked on the vegan turkey. Rachel started to warm up to Beth, and bounced her a little. Beth babbled happily, giggling a little as Rachel bounced her.

"She has Puck's smile." Rachel noted. "Quinn's eyes. Kind of scary."

Shelby chuckled. "Yeah, I thought they'd stay blue; took the longest time for them to change, but they turned green a little while ago. Reminded me of you." Shelby said the last part softly.

"Me?"

"Believe it or not, you had blue eyes when you were born." Shelby studied Rachel's brown eyes. She ducked her head, and closed the oven door.

"I can take her if you want." Shelby offered.

"I actually think I'm okay."

Shelby sat on the couch, and patted the seat beside her. Rachel sat down, holding Beth in her lap. Shelby stroked the baby's blonde curls lovingly.

"I didn't want to freak you out, so I was going to wait a little to have this conversation. But the way you interact with Beth… I want you to be part of this Rachel. Not just my daughter, but part of this family."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded, her lips curved upward. "Beth could use a big sister."

"I like the sound of that. I always wanted a sibling." Rachel stared down at Beth.

The door opened, and the two teenage boys entered, chattering about who won.

"That was fast." Shelby commented as she took dinner out of the oven.

"I felt a disturbance in the force and knew dinner was ready." Finn explained. Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"Oh sweet you have beer!" Puck said as he rummaged in the fridge.

"Yes, which is not for you. Take a seat Puck."

Rachel got up from the couch and placed Beth in her high chair.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Shelby. We're pretty much adults. Don't let us being slightly underage stop you from having a drink with dinner." Puck tried to persuade Shelby, as they piled food onto their plates.

"I'm not giving you guys beer, Noah." Shelby scoffed.

"I saw some wine coolers in the fridge." Puck wagged his eyebrows. His brow furrowed. "Scratch that. You think Rachel's overly lovey sober?" Rachel shot Puck a glare.

"And now I know that. Thank you Noah." Shelby said sarcastically.

"This is really good Shelby. My dads tried to make vegan turkey once. Didn't turn out so well." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach." Shelby replied.

"Wait, vegan turkey?" Puck asked, his mouth full of food. He swallowed. "Shelby, you're killing me here!" The rest of the table laughed, except Beth who was munching away at her food. "My guns can't survive on tofu!"

"You'll live." Shelby said. Puck grumbled something, but ended up having a third helping.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was filled with pleasant chatter. Shelby knew most people would frown upon her hanging out with three teenagers and a baby on thanksgiving, but it was the best night she'd had in a while.<p>

**If you can, drop me a review. That would be awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. So sorry this took so long, I just wasn't completely satisfied with it, but it will have to do. I do have another chapter pretty much planned out, and that will focus on Shelby and Rachel, instead of Finn/Rachel/Shelby/Beth. Sorry this doesn't have as much Shelby/Rachel, but I hope you guys enjoy all the same. **

**I don't own Glee.**

"So I was wondering…" Shelby began as she leaned against the locker next to Rachel's. The teenager closed the locker door, and gave her attention to Shelby.

"Yes?"

"Would you and Finn mind looking after Beth tonight? I know you probably have plans, but parent/teacher conferences are crazy, and I can't take her with me, and Puck has to babysit his sister."

"We don't have plans, it's fine." Rachel replied easily. "What time should we come over?"

"After school, if that's okay."

"We don't have glee today, so that's no problem."

"Great. Thank you so much Rachel." Shelby said. She gave her daughter's shoulder a little squeeze, and left Rachel to get to class.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn arrived at Shelby's at three thirty.<p>

"Hey guys. Thank you so much for doing this. I left the stuff for Beth's bottle and food on the counter, and there are instructions of what to do. Help yourselves to whatever food you want, but no alcohol. Sorry, I really have to go." Shelby said hurriedly, as she grabbed her purse and jacket. She kissed Beth's head before handing the baby to Rachel, and without thinking, kissed Rachel's cheek, before rushing out the door.

"Huh." Rachel managed to say, as she touched her cheek. "She's never done that before."

"She loves you." Finn shrugged, giving Rachel a smile. "So let's see what that list says." Finn crossed the room and picked up a rectangular piece of white paper. He read what Shelby wrote. "So Beth usually has a snack around now. It says that she likes cheerios." Finn looked up and grinned at the baby. "I like cheerios too, little B."

Finn opened the box of cheerios Shelby left on the counter, and poured some into a little plastic bowl. Rachel put Beth in her highchair, and the baby picked up a tiny handful of cheerios.

"You want anything, Rach?" Finn asked, as he grabbed a bowl and some milk for his cheerios.

"No thank you." Rachel replied. She sat at the table with Finn and Beth as they ate. Rachel giggled quietly as Beth reached over and stole some cereal from Finn while he was busy reading the back of the box. Finn looked up at his girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously. Rachel shook her head, and Finn noticed Beth had a handful of his snack.

"Hey, eat your own." He complained lightly. "I swear, she learned how to steal from Puck. One time at football camp, I had a plate full of waffles, I turned around for five seconds, and when I turned back, they were gone."

Rachel smiled, and took Beth's empty bowl.

"Do you want more, or are you going to steal Finny's cereal?" Rachel asked the baby. Beth reached out and stole more of Finn's cheerios. The teenagers chuckled, and cleaned up from their snack.

Rachel looked at her mother's note, after cleaning up, and saw that it was playtime.

"What do you want to do Beth?" Rachel asked, lifting Beth from highchair, and walked over to the living room. Beth toddled over to the coffee table, where there was a toy keyboard with large, colourful keys that made animal sounds and said numbers and letters, based on which setting it was on. Rachel smiled every time Beth would press a key, and laugh at the sound it made.

"Wow, Shelby isn't very handy." Finn said, examining the half put together crib in the living room. "Do you think she'll mind if I finish it for her?"

"I don't think she will." Rachel replied. Finn found the right tools amongst the mess, and started to work on the crib. Just so he didn't tear his shirt on any nails, he took it off, leaving him in his undershirt. "Well don't you look very sexy over there." Rachel commented. Finn looked up and gave a dimpled grin to his girlfriend. She watched him work for a few minutes, and was impressed when the crib was almost finished. Rachel kept an eye on Beth while she quickly grabbed the list off the kitchen counter, and read what they had to do with Beth, now that she was becoming bored.

"Hey Beth, do you want to watch a movie?" Rachel asked. Beth looked up at her, her mouth hanging open slightly as drool formed on her lips. Rachel smiled, and put the baby on the couch. She went to the shelf in the TV stand, and glanced at what Shelby had.

There were several baby shows and movies that she hadn't heard of, but amongst them was _the Lion King_. Rachel grinned and pulled it out.

"I haven't watched this in forever." Rachel commented. "It was my-"

"Favourite movie when you were little." Finn finished for her.

"I didn't think you were paying attention when I told you that."

"Everything you say I pay attention to." Finn replied. Rachel gave him a kiss before putting the disc in the machine, and starting the movie. She returned to the couch, and held Beth on her lap.

* * *

><p>About half an hour into the movie, Finn had completed the crib, and joined the girls on the couch. He put an arm around Rachel's shoulders, and smiled happily when she leaned into him.<p>

"I want this." Rachel murmured, as she breathed in Finn's sweet cologne.

"What?"

"I want this for us. A family." Rachel clarified. "We'd make great parents. I know what I said about moving to New York and never coming back, but maybe I wouldn't have to leave forever. Some day I want to raise children with you in a house with a front lawn, and a quiet street where we can teach our kids how to ride their bikes."

"I want that too." Finn kissed Rachel's forehead. "We'll figure it out, Babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Shelby was relieved to get home. The parents of the kids in the Troubletones were beyond irritating. If she had to listen to Al Motta say one more thing about how his daughter was more talented than anyone in McKinley, she was going to go insane.<p>

Opening the door, Shelby was half expecting Beth to be screaming, her condo to be a mess, and Finn and Rachel making out, but she was pleasantly surprised.

Rachel was sitting on the couch with a giggling Beth in her lap, while Finn was drumming on some Tupperware containers with pencils.

"Hey guys." Shelby said. "How was she?"

"She stole my cereal, but other than that, great." Finn replied. Shelby smiled.

"I'm pretty sure she gets that from Puck." Shelby replied. She put her bag down, and that's when she noticed the finished crib.

"Did you guys finish this?" She asked.

"Finn did." Rachel said.

"I hope you don't mind, Ms. Cor-"

"Call me Shelby." She waved him off. "Of course I don't mind. That was so sweet. Thank you Finn."

"It was no problem."

Finn put the containers back in the cupboard, and Rachel handed Beth to Shelby, who peppered her face with kisses.

"We should go." Rachel said. Shelby walked them to the door.

"Earlier. Was that okay?" Shelby asked. Rachel smiled a little and nodded. Shelby smiled and leaned in to kiss Rachel's cheek. "Bye guys. Thank you both so much, Beth really likes both of you."

The couple made to leave the condo, but Shelby held Finn back a moment.

"You're going to make a good father Finn. As much as you and my daughter gross me out with all your lovey stuff sometimes, you make a great couple. Hold on to Rachel. But if you ever hurt her, I will kill you."

"Thanks Shelby. I think." Finn furrowed his brow a little.

"Drive safely." Shelby bid him farewell, and then closed the door.

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter, that made my day. I'd like to say that I hope this chapter doesn't move Shelby and Rachel's relationship too fast, but I wanted to show more of Shelby's maternal side, and Rachel's vulnerability, for lack of a better word.**

**I own nothing.**

"Hey Finn?" Shelby called. It had been a few days since he and Rachel had babysat, and Shelby had seen Rachel every day, if even for a moment in the hallway. So it was odd that she wasn't with her boyfriend. Finn looked down when he heard Shelby, and met her gaze.

"Hi Shelby," Finn said cheerfully. Since they weren't in class, his use of her first name was okay, and they both knew that.

"Where's Rachel? I have yet to see lipstick smeared on your mouth."

Finn self-consciously shuffled his feet, and fidgeted with the strap of his backpack.

"She's sick today," Finn explained. "I went to see her this morning, and it's nothing serious, just the flu or something."

Shelby nodded, taking that information in. "Thanks. Sorry Finn, I have to go," she said. Finn gave a little wave, slightly confused at her abrupt exit, and turned back to his locker.

* * *

><p>Shelby didn't have glee until three thirty, and with nothing else to do, she decided to check on Rachel. Shelby knew that a 'how are you feeling?' text would probably be okay, all things considered, but her motherly instincts kicked in, and she got that worried, sympathetic, 'my poor baby' feeling.<p>

After a short moment, sitting in her car, trying to remember Rachel's address, she headed off to the Berry's.

It didn't take her long to find the place, and for a moment, Shelby just stared, gazing at the house that Rachel grew up in.

Finally, Shelby got out of the car, walked to the door, and rang the bell.

A few seconds later, Leroy Berry answered the door. He was the same as she remembered him, but he seemed older and wiser, like a father, not the young man that was just a few years out of university, and still quite a naïve boy.

"Shelby," he greeted pleasantly. Shelby relaxed a little. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the lack of animosity was nice, though the interaction was still awkward. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm good. I have Beth, Rachel and I are reconnecting, I'm in a good place," Shelby replied. "How's being a parent for you?" she asked, slightly uncomfortable, and unsure what to say.

"It's been a roller coaster ride, honestly, not knowing what to expect and all," Leroy replied. "But I couldn't ask for a better daughter, and being a dad is so rewarding. She got all the best of you, Shelby," he said with a smile. "Of course, there are some aspects Hiram and I wish Rachel hadn't inherited. She's stubborn, and she can throw a diva fit like you wouldn't believe. Hiram and I can't refuse her anything when she wants something."

Shelby smiled, hearing about her daughter.

"Speaking of Rachel, I was wondering if I could see her?" Shelby questioned. Leroy waved her in.

"Of course." He shut the door and suddenly looked sheepish. "Do you think you could check on her? Rachel hardly ever gets sick, and I don't really know what to do for her. Hiram's good with that stuff, but he's at work."

"I'm on it." Shelby said, smiling. She was well practiced at taking care of Beth when she was sick, and though Rachel was not a baby, she was still Shelby's daughter, and Shelby had those maternal instincts.

"Last door on your right," Leroy called.

Shelby walked upstairs, and down the hall to Rachel's room. She knocked softly, and upon hearing no answer, entered.

Rachel was in her bed, asleep, but stirring every so often. Shelby pouted a little, as she watched Rachel frown a little.

"Poor kid," she murmured to herself. She sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed Rachel's arm.

"Shelby?" Rachel mumbled tiredly, as she woke up.

"Hey Rach, how are you feeling?" Shelby asked.

"Awful," Rachel groaned, rolling on to her back. "I don't know what happened, I never get sick."

"Everyone gets sick sometimes, Rachel," Shelby reminded her gently.

"But I feel awful. I hate it." Rachel pouted. She gazed up at her mother questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were, silly," Shelby told her, as if it were obvious. She grew a little more serious. "Okay honey, I'm going to run you a bath, how does that sound?"

"Okay," Rachel agreed. Shelby watched Rachel relax onto the mattress again, and then she walked into Rachel's bathroom. She put the plug in the tub, and turned the water on, making sure it was the right temperature.

As Shelby puttered around, finding towels and washcloths, she couldn't help but feel content. She liked taking care of Rachel.

After a few minutes, Shelby turned off the water, checked the temperature again, and walked back out into Rachel's room.

"Bath's ready, Rach," Shelby said. Rachel groaned quietly as she got out of bed.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Not until three," Shelby replied. "Now, bath." Shelby gave Rachel a light push towards the bathroom.

As Rachel was sinking into the warm bath, Shelby was lounging on Rachel's bed, checking her iphone. Finding nothing new, she started playing space invaders.

After a little while, she knew she should save some of the battery, and Shelby turned off her phone.

She got a bottle of water, some Tylenol, and some saltines, and brought them back up to Rachel's room.

Unable to help herself, with nothing else to do, Shelby glanced around her daughter's room. It wasn't like she was invading Rachel's privacy, because she wasn't, but still, being in Rachel's room while the girl wasn't there, was odd for her.

As she looked around, Shelby noticed little things that made her smile, because Rachel was so much like her.

There was a sort of collage of playbills on one of the walls, and a phantom mask on the desk. A picture of Rachel with Finn was sitting on the night stand. Though Rachel's room was neat, there were hints of disorganization, like the worn pointe shoes lying on a chair in the corner, out of place, and a tape resting on the corner of the desk.

At a closer look, Shelby recognized the tape as the one she made for Rachel. If it was lying out, so casually, not a hint of dust to suggest it being there for a while, how often did Rachel listen to it? How much did it mean to Rachel?

Returning to Rachel's bed, she found a small stuffed bear underneath the duvet. Shelby picked it up, and turned the familiar toy in her hands. She'd bought it for Rachel when she was pregnant, but she never actually thought Hiram and Leroy would give it to Rachel. Not that they were bad men, they were wonderful fathers, she could see that, but Shelby was well aware that Rachel was _their_ daughter, and they wanted to raise Rachel completely alone, even if that meant cutting all ties from Shelby.

Shelby looked up when the bathroom door opened. Rachel gave Shelby a little smile as she lay down on her bed.

"Feel better?" Shelby asked, as she pulled the blankets up to Rachel's chest.

"A little," Rachel replied. Shelby handed Rachel the bear, who smiled a little, and held it. "I've had this forever," Rachel said, toying with one of the paws of the bear. "Whenever I had a bad dream when I was little, I'd always feel better holding it." The older woman felt a swell of happiness, knowing that inadvertently, she had soothed her daughter as a child. "I don't really know who gave it to me, though," Rachel admitted. Shelby didn't say anything, unsure of if she should, or wanted to.

Instead, Shelby reached out and pushed Rachel's damp bangs off her forehead, testing the girl's temperature with her palm.

"You still have a fever," she murmured. Rachel frowned unhappily, and Shelby grabbed the Tylenol, and water bottle. She handed the objects to Rachel, who took the pills with a grimace, and had a sip of water. "Drink some more," Shelby requested. With a small sigh, Rachel had a few more sips of water.

Shelby managed to get Rachel to eat a few crackers, and sip some more water, before the girl lied back down.

Noticing that Rachel was shivering slightly, Shelby walked to her closet, and found an oversized 'McKinley Titans' sweatshirt.

"Finn's?" Shelby asked, handing it to Rachel. The teenager pulled it over her head.

"Yeah," Rachel said, before turning her head to cough. Shelby leaned over and opened the top drawer of Rachel's nightstand. Pushing an open box of condoms aside, with a grimace, she found a small jar of Vapo rub.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. Shelby held up the container in response.

"Roll over," she said, in the same gentle tone she used when talking to Beth.

Rachel eyed her curiously, before rolling on to her side. Shelby took a little bit of the cream in her hand, and pushed the back of Rachel's shirt up, rubbing the cream on Rachel's back, gently.

Shelby put the cream away when she was finished, and pulled Rachel's shirt back into place. Rachel rolled on to her back, and smiled tiredly at her mother.

"Alright Rachel, that'll help you breathe better. Now get some sleep," Shelby said. Rachel nodded and closed her eyes, clutching her teddy bear tighter.

"Shelby?" Rachel asked, opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Shelby smiled. "It was no problem. Now sleep. I don't want to see those beautiful brown eyes for a few hours."

Rachel closed her eyes again, with a deep breath of contentment. "Oh, and Shelby?"

"Yes, Rachel?" she replied, slightly exasperated that her daughter wouldn't go to sleep.

"I love you."

Shelby smiled and 'awed' softly. "I love you too honey."

The older woman went to pull out her phone again, but then Rachel shifted, cuddling into her side. After a moment of surprise, Shelby relaxed, and wrapped an arm around her small frame. Yeah, Space Invaders could wait, this moment was too precious to waste.

**If you can drop me a review, that would be great. Cheers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. You would not believe how hectic my life is. Anyway, since I have about two days between crazy busy school, and exams, I thought I'd update this. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, that was really cool. **

**I don't own glee or its characters. **

"But Fiinnnyyy..." Rachel whined as Finn carried her up the stairs. "I don't wanna go home."

"There will be other parties," Finn said.

"But it's early!"

"I know Babe," Finn replied, trying to placate Rachel.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked, looking at her surroundings with wide eyes.

Finn didn't reply, and instead set Rachel on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist, so she wouldn't fall.

Finn knocked on the door, and waited for a few seconds, all the while trying to keep Rachel from trying to have sex with him in the hallway.

Finally, the door swung open. At first Shelby's face was expressionless, as if her brain just couldn't register the scene in front of her. Slowly, she blinked, and turned to Finn.

"...Hi Finn. What's going on?" Shelby asked, shooting her daughter weird glances.

"Rachel's kinda," Finn began. He paused to move Rachel's hand off his stomach, where it was traveling dangerously low. "Drunk."

"What?" Shelby asked lowly, raising an eyebrow in a way that made Finn gulp.

"It wasn't my fault," He said nervously. "We were having a party with the glee kids at my house, and some of Kurt and Blaine's friends came over. Those Dalton guys really know how to party."

"I see," Shelby replied. "So Rachel got drunk and you brought her here?"

"Um," Finn gently pushed Rachel's hand away from his belt. "Yes. Her dads think she's having a sleepover with Kurt, and I couldn't let her stay at our house because she wouldn't stop doing drunk girl stuff, and I didn't want the cops to come. I can't bring her home, her dads would kill me. Could she sleep it off here?"

Shelby nodded, glancing over at the drunk girl.

"Rachel, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Finn told his girlfriend.

"Wait, kiss me," Rachel said, stopping Finn from leaving. Finn shot a nervous look to Shelby, but before he could say anything, Rachel's mouth was on his.

Shelby wrinkled her nose as Rachel gave her boyfriend a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss.

"Okay, enough of that. Come on Rachel," Shelby said. She grabbed Rachel's arm, and pulled her inside the condo.

"Hey Shelby!" Rachel greeted enthusiastically, hugging her mother.

"Rachel can get clingy when she's drunk," Finn warned. Shelby nodded, and closed the door.

"Clearly," she muttered to herself. "Hi honey. How much did you drink?"

"I don't know," Rachel said, furrowing her brow as she tried to remember.

"Okay, don't hurt yourself kid," Shelby muttered. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll get you some water? Flush those toxins out."

"I'm not thirsty," Rachel protested. "I wanna do something!"

"Okay hon, we'll do something, but you have to be quiet so you don't wake your sister. We'll watch a movie, and then you sleep this off."

Rachel considered it. "Okay."

"Good girl."

Shelby had Rachel sit down on the couch, while she picked out a movie to watch. When she sat beside her daughter on the couch, she really grasped how clingy was when she was drunk.

Rachel nuzzled her head in the crook of Shelby's neck, and hugged her, while shifting on to her mother's lap.

"You know, for a long time I didn't really like you. I was really mad when you adopted Beth, and I thought you were a heartless bitch, but you're not," Rachel said. Shelby tensed up a little, unsure how to respond to that. "You're really nice, and caring, and when you hug me, it makes me feel good right here." Rachel pointed to her heart. Now Shelby smiled.

"You're sweet." Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel, and gave her a squeeze. "I love you sweetheart."

Halfway through the movie, Rachel passed out. Shelby smirked at the sleeping drunk girl, and got up from the couch so she could lay her daughter down.

"It's moments like this that I enjoy, Rach. You know, bonding. It makes the moment that much more meaningful knowing that the morning isn't going to be pleasant."

Shelby draped a blanket over Rachel, knowing she'd be cold sleeping in the skimpy dress she was wearing. Shelby figured Rachel had been wearing it to the party, but she was still confused; it was so unlike Rachel to dress like this.

"Sleep tight Rachel," Shelby whispered. She stared lovingly at the teenager for a moment, checked on Beth in her nursery, and then went to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>When Rachel woke up in the morning, she found herself on an unfamiliar couch. At first, she though that maybe Kurt redecorated yet again, but as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, she knew exactly where she was.<p>

"Oh no," Rachel muttered. She really didn't want to wake up at her mother's house, with a hangover.

"You're up," Shelby said, coming out of Beth's room with the baby in her arms.

"Mhm," Rachel mumbled, shielding her eyes.

Shelby put Beth down on the floor with her toys.

"And how do we feel this morning?"

Rachel gave her smirking mother a glare. "I'm dying," she croaked.

"Oh honey, you aren't dying. How about breakfast?"

"Please don't mention food," the girl whispered.

"Sorry," Shelby apologized. "Do you want some water?"

Rachel nodded, trying to move as little as possible. Still, the simple nod made her head throb.

Shelby got Rachel a glass of water, and sat on the couch while the girl sipped it, trying to soothe her churning stomach.

"What happened last night?" Rachel questioned.

"Well I was quite bored last night, and I had just put Beth to bed, when who would show up but you and Finn. Finn said you got drunk at his party, and you were attempting to have sex with him," Shelby said. To her amusement, Rachel's face started changing colour. "You then sat on my lap, and told me that my hugs make you feel good." Rachel put down the glass, and covered her burning face with her hands.

"Oh God no, I'm so embarrassed. You must think I'm a mess"

Shelby rubbed her back. "No I don't. Hey, I was a teenager once, too. Granted, I never tried to undo my boyfriend's pants in front of my mom, but I've been drunk too."

Rachel glanced at Shelby. "Are you going to tell my dads?"

"I don't think I need to. The hangover is enough, wouldn't you agree?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes."

"And I know that teenagers drink, so I'm not going to tell you not to do it. But Rach, you aren't a kid. In a year you're going to be off at college, and you need to be responsible and take care of yourself. Okay?"

"Okay," Rachel agreed.

"Now why don't you go throw up, and then we'll have a talk?"

"About what?" Rachel asked. Shelby grabbed her hand, and led her to the bathroom.

"Patience is a virtue," Shelby said as she guided Rachel in front of the toilet.

"I think I'll be okay-" Rachel broke off, and heaved into the toilet.

"There it is," Shelby said, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Are you sure I'm not dying?"

"Pretty sure," she replied dryly. "Puck and Finn were right," Shelby began, her fingertips running along the cool edge of the bathtub. "You're quite affectionate when you're drunk."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Rachel said, her tone filled with embarrassment.

"No, no," Shelby said quickly. "It's nice," she admitted. "It was refreshing to cuddle with one of my daughters, and not have her squirming."

Shelby passed Rachel a cup with some mouthwash, and the girl took it gratefully.

Rachel rinsed out her mouth and then followed Shelby back to the living room.

"Let's talk," Shelby said.

"I've learned my lesson. I won't drink like that again."

Shelby put a hand up to stop her. "It's not about the drinking."

"What is it about, then?"

"This outfit, the makeup."

Rachel frowned. "The dress isn't that bad, and I'm almost seventeen, I can wear makeup."

"It's not that this stuff is inappropriate, it's just unusual for you. I'm curious."

Rachel shrugged uncomfortably. "You know how it is for me at school. Everyone hates me. Is it so wrong for me to want to look pretty for once?"

"Oh Rach," Shelby murmured. "You can't possibly feel that way."

Rachel was silent.

"You're always pretty," Shelby told her. "You don't need makeup or a skimpy dress to accomplish that. You're beautiful just the way you are. Don't change for anyone; you're perfect."

"Really?

Shelby put her fingers under Rachel's chin, and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course. I'm not saying that because you're my daughter, I mean it. You are so beautiful, Rachel. Sometimes it's hard for me to take my eyes off you. Screw what the Cheerios say, they just think putting you down will raise their social status. But just know that none of them hold a candle to you. You are so incredibly gorgeous, inside and out." Shelby put a hand to Rachel's cheek, and moved it to soothingly push Rachel's hair behind her ear.

"No one's told me that before," Rachel murmured.

The next thing Shelby knew, Rachel was squeezing her tightly. Shelby smiled and rubbed Rachel's back, hugging her firmly.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Rachel said.

"Any time. I mean it. If you ever need a place to stay, you can come here."

Rachel hugged Shelby for a little while longer, before letting go.

"I should probably go," the teenager said.

"If you have to," Shelby replied. "I don't have anything to do. You can wait out the hangover for a little while."

Rachel smiled. "That sounds nice."

Shelby moved her arm to the back of the couch, as an invitation for Rachel to move closer. The girl grinned and cuddled up to her mother.

Though Rachel's head was throbbing, and she was still convinced that she was dying, it was one of the best Saturdays she'd had in a while.

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been a while since I updated any of my stories. Sorry, but I have a lot going on.**

**I don't own glee.**

Finn proposed. Finn wanted to marry her. Marriage. But she wasn't even seventeen. How could she possibly get married? Still, she loved Finn. Finn was the only person she loved to such a degree. She had never felt that way about Noah or Jesse. But getting engaged?

Rachel sighed, and rolled over in bed for what felt like the millionth time that night. She checked the clock on her bedside table, praying that it was an acceptable time to get up, so she could just stop lying there alone with her thoughts. Five AM. She groaned.

Still, Rachel knew there was no way she was getting any more sleep, so she got up and threw some clothes on, not caring what she was wearing. It wouldn't matter if it was the most unfashionable outfit she had ever worn; she was making a life altering decision.

Rachel paced her room for several minutes, cell phone in hand, before deciding she couldn't do it through a text.

She got ready for school, knowing she probably wouldn't be back to do so later that morning. Rachel then left a note for her parents, so they wouldn't worry -though they were the type of dads that would probably do so anyway- grabbed her school things, and got in her car.

* * *

><p>In her condo, Shelby was enjoying a nice night's rest. It was one of the first times since she had Beth that she got to sleep through the night. Yes, even though the girl was a year and a half, she would still wake Shelby up at ungodly hours. Shelby was sure that it was Noah's genetics. That mischievous personality could only come from him.<p>

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, jolting Shelby awake from her glorious slumber.

"Why?" the woman groaned wearily. She contemplated just lying there and ignoring it, but it could very well be important.

With a sigh, Shelby threw on her robe, and went to answer the door. When she saw Rachel, she let out a sigh. She knew her daughter was a morning person, but she was absolutely not, and didn't appreciate being woken up before five thirty in the morning.

"Rachel, sweetie, do you have any idea what time it is?" Shelby asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I know it's early, and I'm sorry, but this is important," Rachel said, wringing her hands together nervously. Shelby felt kind of bad. She never meant to make her daughter feel uncomfortable, and like she couldn't come to her.

"I'm sorry. I will be happy to help you out, but are you sure it can't wait just a few hours-" Shelby froze, and her tired eyes went wide, at the sight of a small diamond ring in a jewelry box that Rachel was showing her. "What is that?" she whispered.

"Finn proposed," Rachel explained, shaking her head hopelessly. "I don't know what to do."

"You better come in," Shelby said ushering the teenager inside. She let Rachel settle herself in the apartment, and sat down beside her daughter.

"Okay, start from the beginning," Shelby commanded, her no nonsense coach demeanor showing through. Of course, she was much more gentle with Rachel, but when she was worried, or nervous, her coach side came through.

"I was in the auditorium with Finn, and we were talking about his dad, when he said that he had something to talk to me about. Then Finn proposed."

"Wow," Shelby breathed, rubbing her forehead. "And you said?" she asked, praying her girl would have had the good sense to say no. Shelby knew that sounded bad, but she couldn't help but have those thoughts. She did like Finn, but she did not like the idea of her baby getting married. She was too young. They both were.

"I didn't know," Rachel replied, breaking Shelby's train of thought. "I froze up. After a few minutes, Finn took pity on me and told me to take some time. He gave me the ring in case it would help persuade me. It's been two days and I still have no idea," Rachel moaned. "I love Finn so much, I do. But getting engaged? At sixteen? It just freaks me out!"

"I can't tell you what to do," Shelby said, touching Rachel's shoulder gently.

"You gave me advice on whether to sleep with him or not, and that worked out well," Rachel reminded her.

"That was different, Rach." Shelby shook her head. "We both know that you were ready to have sex with Finn. This is choosing to spend your life with someone. This is your decision."

"But why does it have to be so hard?" Rachel moaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"Oh honey," Shelby murmured, wrapping her arms around the teenager. She soothingly brushed her fingers through Rachel's hair, but the girl pulled away.

"Okay, but don't touch the hair, it's just how I want it," Rachel said, before leaning back into Shelby's embrace. The woman rolled her eyes.

"You are _such_ a diva," Shelby sighed.

"You aren't helping with this decision."

Shelby thought for a long time. Was she okay with Rachel getting married? No. But as she had said before, it was Rachel's decision. Like it or not, Shelby had to do what was best for Rachel, and what was best for Rachel was to be in control of her life, and make smart decisions. If the girl really thought it over and decided that it was a good idea to get married to Finn, then Shelby couldn't stand in the way. All she could do was make sure that Rachel thought this through from both sides.

"When you imagine your future, what do you see?" Shelby asked, finally getting back on topic.

"Finn. A bunch of our kids. Awards lining the shelves, of course," Rachel answered without hesitation.

"Of course," Shelby teased. "But honey, if that's the first thing you imagine, then I don't see this decision being hard. I think you know what you want, you're just afraid to go for it."

Rachel pulled away and smiled, making Shelby's heart melt. "Thanks Shelby. It's nice to have someone I can go to that's unbiased. Believe me, it won't be easy telling my dads."

"You're welcome hon," Shelby said, tapping Rachel under the chin with her knuckle. "If you need any support telling your dads, I'll be there."

"I think I'll take you up on that."

Shelby smiled at her daughter. "Okay, it's almost six, which means I have another hour before I have to get up. So I'm going to nap, and you're going to lie with me, because you're actually incredibly cuddly, and you owe it to me, for waking me up at an ungodly hour."

"Sorry," Rachel said bashfully, ducking her head. Shelby waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm used to it, I was just being dramatic. I'm where you get the gene from, babe."

Though Shelby had said it offhand, Rachel felt her heart soar when Shelby called her 'babe'.

While Rachel attempted to regain control of her emotions, Shelby lied down on the couch, and pulled Rachel with her, holding the girl close to her. She could feel the rise and fall of Rachel's chest with every breath, the warmth of her petite body, and could smell Rachel's sweet perfume. The moment was so intimate, and honestly, Shelby loved it.

"I love you," Shelby murmured.

"I love you too," Rachel replied.

Shelby grinned, looped her arms around Rachel's waist, holding Rachel ever so slightly tighter to her.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Shelby's alarm went off, waking all three women in the house up.<p>

Shelby groaned at the sound of the alarm, in combination with Beth's cries.

"I'll get her," Rachel said. She went to get the baby, while Shelby went to turn the alarm off.

Ten minutes later, Shelby was ready for the day. She walked into the living room, expecting an upset Beth, but found the baby dressed in a yellow dress that Shelby loved.

"I changed her and got her ready for you," Rachel said. Shelby put a hand over her heart.

"You're so sweet. Thanks Rachel."

"It was no problem," the teenager said with a small shrug.

"Are you hungry?" Shelby asked, setting Beth in her high chair, and getting Cheerios for her.

"Yes, thanks," Rachel said, as Shelby poured a bowl of Cheerios for her, with soy milk.

"You have soy milk?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. You're here enough," Shelby said. Rachel smiled to herself, slightly touched. "Eat up," Shelby said gently. She left the room, and Rachel started eating.

"Ray."

Rachel looked up, to see Beth grinning adorably at her.

"Did you just say that, Beth?" Rachel asked, amazed.

"Ray," Beth repeated, smiling proudly, and pointing at her.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel murmured.

"What?" Shelby asked, walking back in the room.

Rachel put her empty bowl in the dishwasher.

"She just said-"

"What did you say, sweetie?" Shelby asked the baby.

"Ray," Beth repeated, happy to have an audience.

Shelby smiled. "I wanted her to know her big sister, and she can only really get monosyllables. Is it okay?"

"Yeah. No one has called me that before. It's nice," Rachel replied.

Shelby gazed between her daughters, thinking how lucky she was to have them.

"I should probably get to school," Rachel said, checking the microwave clock.

"Okay, drive safely," Shelby said, slightly disappointed to see her daughter go.

"I will," Rachel said. She gave Shelby a quick hug.

"Wait, get back here," Shelby said, not at all satisfied. She pulled the teenager into her arms again, and held her for a few more seconds, before kissing her temple and letting her go.

"Have a good day, I love you!" Shelby called.

"Love you too!" Rachel called back.

Shelby closed the door and turned to her youngest daughter.

"Well Bethie, my life is great."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Shelby found herself sitting in the armchair in the Berry's living room. Hiram and Leroy were sitting on one couch, scrutinizing Finn, while Rachel and Finn sat on the other couch, parallel to the Berry men. Shelby looked between them uncomfortably.<p>

"Dad, Daddy, Finn and I have something to tell you," Rachel began hesitantly. The men narrowed their eyes slightly.

"Rachel, are you pregnant?" Hiram asked. "Oh my God no, you're pregnant! How did this happen?"

"Dad!" Rachel cut him off, exasperated. "I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God," he breathed as he clutched his heart dramatically. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So what is it, honey?" Leroy asked. Rachel froze and looked to Shelby, who nodded at her.

"Go on, Rachel," the woman encouraged, reaching over and patting her daughter's arm.

Rachel took a deep breath, and freed her hand from Finn's, to show her fathers the ring. Their eyes locked on it, and while Hiram kept staring, Leroy's head slowly cocked to the side.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hiram whispered.

"Don't be silly, H. That can't possibly be what you think it is. No, our baby isn't engaged. She's only sixteen, she isn't getting married," Leroy said, sounding oddly like a crazy person. Rachel glanced at Shelby nervously, wondering if her daddy was having a nervous breakdown.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Rachel asked timidly.

"You know what, pumpkin? I don't think I am. Excuse me."

The man calmly walked out of the room. Rachel could hear his office door shut, and then there was a slightly muffled yell, followed by a 'why God, why?'

"Is he going to be alright?" Shelby asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Leroy never really accepted Rachel growing past the age of five. I thought he was going to jump off a bridge the first time he had to buy tampons," Hiram explained.

"Dad!" Rachel hissed, blushing furiously.

"What?" Hiram asked, unaware that he had embarrassed his daughter in front of her fiancé. "Don't take it personally, Finn," he told the dumbfounded young man. "You know he already sees you as family, he's just going to have a hard time dealing with this."

"So you accept this?" Rachel asked. Hiram nodded, though he looked a little upset.

"You two really love each other. If this is what you both want, then I'm not going to try and stop you. Now, I'm going to go try and calm your father down."

"Thanks for being here," Rachel said to Shelby when Hiram had left.

"Of course. I'll always be there for you if you need me."

Rachel placed her hand on Shelby's, and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Hiram came in the room after a minute, with a scowling Leroy behind him.

"Shelby, would you like to stay for dinner?" Hiram asked.

"Thanks, but I should get home; make sure Puck hasn't burned down my apartment," she joked.

Rachel walked her mother to the door, and Finn snuck up to Rachel's room to wait for her.

"Your fathers might be too preoccupied to notice Finn sneaking into you room, but I'm not," Shelby said, making Rachel blush. "Door stays open."

"But-"

"Door stays open," Shelby said firmly.

"It's not like we haven't-"

"I know that, but your fathers are in the house. Keep it PG. Do you really want to risk one of them walking in? Today, when they're already upset?" "Alright," Rachel sighed. Shelby smirked amusedly, and kissed Rachel's forehead soundly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love you," Shelby said.

"Love you too," Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you and Rachel?" Puck asked as he kissed Beth goodbye.<p>

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked carefully, taking Beth from him.

"Is she like, calling you mom or something? Staying here on weekends?"

"No," Shelby replied. "She knows that she can stay here if she needs a place to stay, but I don't think I should get that close to her. It just complicates things. I'm trying to be the best mother I can to her, but I'm not her mom. As much as I want her to be, she isn't mine. She's Hiram and Leroy's."

"She's a person who doesn't belong to anyone," Puck corrected her. "I remember when Rachel first met you. I was caught up in an argument with Quinn at the time, but through that I remember. She was happier than I'd ever seen her. She was also crushed when you left her. But lately, she's been acting like she did when she first met you. Look, Rachel can be a diva, but she's also one of the kindest, sweetest people I know. No offense, but you'd be an idiot not to be as close to her as you can be."

"It's not that-"

"Easy? Of course it is. It's not like you'll be getting any arguments from Rachel. She really loves you Shelby. She idolizes you."

"Come on Puck," Shelby laughed. "She's a teenager. The last person she idolizes is her mother."

Puck shook his head. "You're wrong. Maybe you're her mother, but you're also everything she wants to be. Just think about it. Maybe spend some time with her. Just the two of you or something."

"That's actually a really good idea-" Shelby was cut off by Puck's lips on hers.

She pulled away. "No. You just told me about how I need to be a better mother to Rachel, and then you expect me to make out with one of her friends? I can't do that to her. I'm sorry Puck."

Puck's jaw clenched. "I really care about you Shelby. I'm a good dad to Beth, and I'd be a great boyfriend to you. But screw you if you're going to be this way." He glared at her, and then stormed out of the apartment.

**Please review :)**


End file.
